Rising to Power/Gallery
Gallery Images Jafar Rising to Power Again.png|"Sultan" Jafar becoming a powerful sorcerer while seizing dominion over the kingdom of Agrabah. Fourth Form.png|Malware rises to power after absorbing Galvan Prime. Scar seizing power over Pride Rock.jpg|Scar seizing control over Pride Rock. The Queen drinking a magic potion.png|The Evil Queen's rise to power upon drinking a potion to turn herself into a hideous old witch. Freakshow Rising to Power.jpg|Freakshow now takes control over all of reality forever with the Reality Gauntlet recombined with the Reality Gems on it. Lord Shen's Rising the Power.jpg|Lord Shen preparing to set sail on his armada and conquer China. Dorian rises the power.jpg|Dorian Tyrell: After discovering the powers of the Mask of Loki, he puts it on and transforms into a scary demonic monster and frames Stanley Ipkiss for the bank robbery. Frollo ambushing the Court of Miracles.jpg|Judge Frollo ambushing the Court of Miracles and taking all the Gypsies hostage. Ratigan seizing power over London.png|Professor Ratigan seizing dominion over London. The Fallen rising to power.png|The Fallen rises to power as he claims to have the Sun Harvester to turn the sun into Energon. Megatron and Sentinel rises to power.png|Megatron and Sentinel Prime: Successfully unleash bring a Decepticon army from the moon, and destroy and capture the city of Chicago during their invasion of Earth. Serpentor rising the power.png|Serpentor rising to power to seize control of the United States of America. The First Order's rise to power.png|The First Order rises to power to destroy the New Republic's capital of Hosnian Prime with their weapon, Starkiller Base. Adrian Rising to Power.jpg|Adrian rising to power as he tries to take control of both Earth and Hell. Hades releasing the Titans.png|Hades releasing the Titans. Ursula rising to power.png|"Queen" Ursula seizing power over the seas. Zira rallying her army.png|Zira rallying her army to attack the Pridelands. King Candy-Bug's Rising the Power.jpg|King Candy/Turbo rising to power after fusing with the Cy-Big that ate him. Drago Bludvist seizing power over Berk.jpg|Drago Bludvist seizing dominion over Berk. Shere Khan rising to power.jpg|Shere Khan asserting control over the wolf pack after killing Akela. Shredder after killing Master Splinter.jpg|Shredder fulfilling his revenge on Master Splinter after killing him. Merlock rising to power.jpg|Merlock the Magician rises to power as he puts his talisman on to Gene's lamp that now that he can use unlimited wishes. Napoleon rising to power.jpg|Napoleon rising to power as he takes over as ruler of Animal Farm after Snowball's overthrow. Evil Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra betraying Rapunzel and taking Moonstone fulfilling her "destiny". Mama Binturong rising to power.png|Mama Binturong rises to power after her army conquers Tree of Life and terrorizes the rare and innocent animals. Cozy Glow as Empress of Friendship.png|Cozy Glow rising to power and proclaims herself as Empress of Friendship by taking over School of Friendship Prince Hans rising to power.jpg|Prince Hans rising to power as he leaves Anna to freeze. Captain Gutt holding Ellie & Peaches hostage.png|Captain Gutt holding Manny's family hostage. Palpatine rises to power.jpg|Palpatine (now known as the Emperor) rises to power as he proclaims that the Galactic Republic shall now be reorganized as the Galactic Empire. Hopper siezing power over Ant Island.jpg|Hopper seizing power all of Ant Island. Half-Tooth defeated and driven out by two Smilodont Brothers.png|Smilodon Brothers chase off Half-Tooth and take over his pride. Darth Maul Rising to Power to take control of Death Watch.jpg|Darth Maul rising to power as he take control of Death Watch. Plankton rising to power.png|Plankton seizing power over Bikini Bottom. Scheck burning the document.jpg|Scheck burning the document declaring Arnold's neighborhood a landmark. Mola Ram rising to power.png|Mola Ram rising to power to rule the world. The Horned King Rising to Power.png|The Horned King finally has the Black Cauldron in his possession as he began his ultimate rise to power. Mrs. Tweedy rising to power.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy rising to power as her husband repairs the pie machine. O-Ren Ishii rising to power.jpg|O-Ren Ishii killing Boss Tanaka and seizes more power over his yakuza gang as she already did with all over gangs in Japan. Jerome Valeska rising to power.png|Jerome Valeska rising to power. S02e14 Aragon dragon form.png|Prince Aragon rises to power after transforming into his dragon form. Doctor Octopus spreading Devil's Breath (GR-27 serum).png|Doctor Octopus rising to power as he spreading Devil's Breath (GR-27 serum) causing a plague in Manhattan. Koba's plan is set in motion.jpg|Koba rising to power as he takes over as the new leader of the ape colony after shooting Caesar and framing the humans for killing him. Kilmonger rise.png|Erik Kilmonger rises to power as Wakanda's new king. Ultron's rising the power.png|Ultron rising the power as he raises the city in Sokovia into the sky and when impact it will destroy the Earth and millions will die. Gasket.jpg|Madame Gasket rising to power. Morgana rising to power.jpg|"Queen" Morgana rising to power. S2e17 Bill,Ford,Dipper.jpg|Bill Cipher rises to power, connecting his universe with the real universe. ReverendLelandDruryRevealEvilPlans.PNG|Reverend Leland Drury revealing his evil plans to Henry Casey. Shan Yu rising to power over the Imperial City.png|Shan Yu revealing himself to the Imperial City and ready to take the Emperor hostage. Judge Doom rising to power.jpg|Judge Doom rising to power as he shows Eddie Valiant and Jessica Rabbit the Dipmobile which he plans to destroy Toontown and build a freeway for profit. Dark Oak Rising to Power.png|Dark Oak rises to power. TimeToStartTheInvasion.png|2D Doofenshmirtz rising to power as he prepares to take over the original Tri-State Area. Decepticon Island's Boss Decepticons.jpg|Glowstrike, Saberhorn, and Scorponok rising to power as they turn the Autobot starship Alchemor into "Decepticon Island". Grand Duke of Owls giant size.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls rises to power. Ahmanet rising to power.png|Princess Ahmanet rising to power. Tempest Shadow grinning maliciously MLPTM.jpg|Tempest Shadow now seizing power over Equestria. Storm King 18.jpg|The Storm King rising to power when he controls the sun. Irontail as Head Easter Bunny.jpg|Irontail becoming the new Head Easter Bunny after having Peter Cottontail lose the contest. Mario transformed into bigger.jpg|Racist Mario rising to power as he turns into a giant. Abdullah taunting Duma.PNG|Abdullah rising to power as he taunts Duma. Zoe munknapping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure.jpg|Zoe chip-napping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure from a cave. When Alvin and Dave come to the rescue, Zoe reveals that she intentionally came the island--not crash landed--to get said treasure. Ozai rising to power.png|Fire Lord Ozai rising to power as the Phoenix King. Slappy capture.png|Slappy the Dummy rising to power before turning Kathy Quinn into a ventriloquist's dummy. Adam Taurus becomes high leader.png|Adam Taurus becomes high leader of the White Fang. Videos Plankton rules Bikini Bottom|Plankton seizing power over Bikini Bottom. OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Lord Cowboy Darrell Cartoon Network|Darrell Boxman seizing dominion over Box More after betraying Lord Boxman and launching him out of a cannon into the sun. The Mummy (2017) - The Mummy Escapes Scene (7 10) Movieclips|Ahmanet starts rising to Power as she summons a sandstorm by shattering all glass of London into sand. Starkiller Base Firing (HD)|The First Order rises to power to destroy the New Republic's capital of Hosnian Prime with their weapon, Starkiller Base. Cheetah- The gamblers train Duma King Gidorah calls the other titans|King Ghidorah rising to power as he becomes the new alpha of the Titans and claims dominance with Rodan serving as his right-hand. Category:Galleries